The present invention relates to a liquid developer for electrophotography, and more particularly to a liquid developer for electrophotography comprising a high electrically insulating carrier liquid with a low dielectric constant and a colorant which has been treated with humic acid, a humic acid salt or a humic acid derivative and which coloring agent is dispersed in the high electrically insulating carrier liquid.
Conventionally, there are known liquid developers for electrophotography which comprise a colorant called toner which is dispersed uniformly in a high electrically insulating carrier liquid with a low dielectric constant, which toner is prepared by kneading an organic pigment or inorganic pigment such as carbon black or phthalocyanine blue with a resin and by pulverizing the kneaded mixture when hardened. In this colorant, the primary particles of the organic or inorganic pigment particles aggregate so strongly that they cannot be dispersed easily to the extent that those particles turn out to be of the primary particle size even if they are dispersed in a vehicle in a ball mill, in an attritor or in a heat roll mill.
Conventionally, there is known a flushing method for making a colorant, in which, for instance, carbon black is dispersed in water, the dispersion is then kneaded with a resin solution, so that the water which has covered the particles of carbon black is replaced with the resin solution, and thereafter the water and the solvent of the resin solution are removed. This method, however, has the shortcoming that fine particles of carbon black cannot be produced since carbon black is hydrophobic and therefore cannot be dispersed to its primary particle size. The result is that when the particles of carbon black are employed as the colorant for a liquid developer for electrophotography, it is extremely difficult to make images with high density, high contrast in terms of the contrast assessed by a grey scale, and excellent image fixing properties by the liquid developer due to the poor dispersing performance of the colorant in the solvent of the liquid developer. Furthermore, there has been proposed a method of adding to the aqueous dispersion of carbon black an anionic surface active agent, a nonionic surface active agent, a cationic surface active agent or a polymer dispersing agent for the synthesis of polymers. However, this method has not provided a solution to the problem of poor dispersion-capability of carbon black in water.